


Pintado de Azul

by DestielHispano, DianaMcCormick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Writer Castiel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHispano/pseuds/DestielHispano, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMcCormick/pseuds/DianaMcCormick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean no es bueno con las palabras. Por eso pinta. Plasma todo en sus cuadros, es la manera en la que transmite lo que siente. Castiel, por el contrario, es amante de la escritura. Un encuentro casual en una cafetería puede cambiar muchas cosas, entrelazando sus vidas, haciéndoles ver que se complementan.<br/>Writer!Cas Artist!Dean. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pintado de Azul

Dean había tomado nota mental de no volver, jamás en su vida, hacerle caso a Sam cuando éste insistiera en ir a uno de esos cafés donde los pseudo chicos intelectuales iban a reunirse. Y a pesar de que estaban con Jessica, la adorable novia de su hermano menor, y Jo, su mejor amiga de toda la vida desde que tenía memoria, no estaba resultando divertido. Parecía una reunión de adolescentes. Y sí, lo decía también por Sam. Cuando éste estaba con Jess era tan dulce que le agobiaba.

Y tal vez Dean pintara cuadros hermosos y dibujara excelente, pero todo aquel rollo de la música clásica y conversaciones inspiradoras, quizá para sorpresa de algunos, simplemente no le iba. A decir verdad era horrible con las palabras. Pésimo. Por eso le gustaba tanto lo que hacía. Podía expresar lo que sentía sin decir absolutamente nada, era capaz de provocar una emoción en las demás personas sin abrir los labios.

Rodó los ojos, escuchando a medias la charla que mantenían los otros tres acerca de cómo June no debió de terminar con Allen en aquella novela romántica del momento.

—No lo creo. Es decir, es irreal. Como si sólo los hubieran puesto juntos para llenar un espacio — escuchó decir a Jo.

—Y porque June no tenía opción —agregó Jess.

—Sin contar que existía mucha más química entre Andrew y June —concordó Sam.

No había que malinterpretar a Dean. Le gustaba leer, claro, no obstante el género romántico no estaba entre sus favoritos. A veces pensaba que se debía que no había encontrado un autor que le atrajera lo suficiente.

Ya sin prestar atención a los otros, agradeció en silencio haber llevado consigo su cuaderno y una pluma. No era demasiado, pero sí suficiente. Se llevó una mano en la nuca, observando el lugar en busca de algo que le sirviera como fuente de inspiración.

Normalmente era cualquier cosa. A veces un pequeño objeto, otras una escena completa. Solía variar.

Y cuando vio al chico que estaba sentado del otro lado de la cafetería, inmerso en su propio mundo, ajeno a las personas que hablan animadamente a su lado, con pluma en mano, gafas que de vez en cuando tiene que ajustar, una chaqueta más grande de lo que necesita, y una libreta donde escribe deteniéndose en ciertas ocasiones por un par de segundos, para luego seguir, supo que era él.

Su cabello despeinado, la mirada de concentración que llevaba encima, y su ropa completamente desaliñada no hacían más que intrigarlo. Pero hay un problema y es que está rodeado de más personas que harán miles de preguntas, y Dean no quiere responder a ninguna de ellas.

Jugó con con el cierre de su chaqueta, debatiendo qué debía de hacer.

—¿Dean? ¿Estás bien? Estás muy callado —Jo le llamó, sacándolo de sus cabilaciones y palmeándole amistosamente el hombro.

Él asintió.

—Sí, claro. No he dormido muy bien estos últimos días, estaba terminado un cuadro. —se excusa. Y no es del todo una mentira. Sí había terminado un cuadro recientemente, sin embargo estaba acostumbrado a los desvelos.

—¡Genial! Tienes que mostrármelo —dijo Jo, entusiasmada. Sam rueda los ojos, y Jess le da una mirada de desaprobación.

Dean sólo se encoje de hombros, dirigiéndoles una mirada de indiferencia, dando el tema por terminado. Ellos siguen hablando sobre el horrible final del libro, y cuando Dean vuelve a posar su mirada en aquel chico, sus miradas se cruzan.

Y no puede evitar soltar un suspiro de sorpresa, porque tras esas gafas, vió los ojos azules más preciosos que jamás ha visto.

El chico debió notar la intensidad con la que Dean le veía, porque sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, y tras apartar la mirada, se mordió el labio inferior.

Adorable, no pudo evitar pensar Dean, sonriendo de lado ante la reacción del otro.

Tomó su cuaderno, y en una hoja nueva, comenzó a dibujar un par de ojos, cuidando los detalles. Era una lástima que no llevara consigo al menos un rotulador azul. Debía captar aquel tono.

Después de un rato, con el dibujo terminado y satisfecho con su resultado, volvió la vista hacia el lado de la cafetería. El chico ya no estaba ahí.

Durante un par de segundos, sintió decepción. Le gustaría al menos haber intercambiado unas cuantas palabras.

Entonces notó que en realidad seguía ahí, y la oportunidad de hablarle era mayor,    pues se había apartado del grupo que le acompañaba. Estaba sentado en una banca frente a la cafetería, observando hacía dios sabía dónde.

—Saldré a estirar las piernas un poco —anunció, levantándose de su asiento. Los demás apenas y le prestaron atención. Gruñó en respuesta. Por eso se había negado a ir en primer lugar. Ya le reclamaría a Sam luego.

Estaba tan centrado pensando qué le diría a aquel desconocido que casi tira al suelo a una mujer que estaba tomándose una fotografía con su celular.

Refunfuñó, sin molestarse en pedir disculpas. Tampoco era del todo su culpa, la gente no debería ponerse en medio del camino a tomarse fotografías.

No recordaba el frío que hacía hasta que estuvo fuera del establecimiento. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, preguntándose por qué aquel chico preferiría el helado viento de enero en vez de la calidez de la cafetería. Decidió que era una buena excusa para romper el hielo.

—¿No hace demasiado frío para llevar encima sólo un suéter? Encima no es de tu talla —preguntó, metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

—Me gusta el frío —murmuró el otro, volteando la vista hacia Dean y con una apenas inperceptible sonrisa sobre los labios.

Dean tomó aquel intento de sonrisa como un permiso de sentarse a su lado en la banca. Estuvieron unos cuantos minutos así, sólo observando las frías calles y a un par de personas que las cruzaban de prisa, anhelando llegar a un lugar más cálido.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué escribes? Te he visto y me pica la curiosidad —habló de nuevo Dean.

—Soy escritor. Bueno, algo así, mi obra no se ha publicado –Dean asintió, mirándole. Tenía toda la pinta—. ¿Y tú? También te he visto con un cuaderno en mano.

—Pinto. Y dibujo. No la gran cosa. —estiró los brazos, soltando un bostezo. Tal vez sí estaba algo cansado después de todo. Eso o el frío comenzaba a entumirle.

El chico por su lado abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, sonriendo timidamente.

—Eso es increíble. Me gustaría ver algunos de tus cuadros algún día... Si tú quieres, claro.

—Seguro. —Dean se sorprendió a sí mismo contestando aquello sin dudarlo-- pero tienes que dejarme leer algo tuyo, a cambio —sonrió.

—Umm... De acuerdo —contestó, después de dudarlo un poco—. Soy Castiel — extendió la mano hacia Dean, sin embargo éste no la tomó. En vez de eso, soltó una risa que se convirtió en una carcajada.

—¿Enserio? ¿Tu nombre es Castiel? ¿Qué pensaban tus padres al ponerte ese nombre? —rió.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo, lanzándole una mirada algo ofendida. Incluso así sus ojos resplandecían. Eran increíbles.  

—Es el nombre de un ángel. El ángel de los jueves. Mis padres son bastante religiosos, no es culpa mía.

—Creo que te diré sólo Cas —Dean volvió a reír un poco, y Castiel arqueó una ceja, no obstante no puso objeción al apodo que le acababan de dar—. Soy Dean —Entonces Cas miró al suelo, aún con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera pensando algo. — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Dean, con curiosidad.

—Esperaba otro nombre para poder hacer lo mismo que tú has hecho. Pero 'Dean' de hecho está... Bastante bien. —murmuró.

Dean volvió a reír un poco.

—El de nombre gracioso es mi hermano, Sam. Le molesta que le llame 'Sammy' o 'Samantha'.

—Al menos no tienes un hermano llamado Lucifer... — comentó Cas.

Dean casi se ahoga sólo con aire.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

—Ya te he dicho. Mis padres son muy fanáticos. Por suerte todos le dicen 'Luke' — suspiró.

Dean asintió, todavía sin procesarlo del todo. Cas sólo le intrigaba más y más.

Y lo que más deseaba era quedarse con Castiel, conociéndolo más. Pero Sam, Jess y Jo se habían levantado de sus asientos, y se dirigían fuera del establecimiento.

—Eh, Cas, ya tengo que irme. Me agradas y me preguntaba si puedes darme tu número —se rascó la nuca, con lo que percibía como nerviosismo.

_Y una mierda_. Pensó. Él no se ponía _nervioso_ sólo por pedirle el número a un chico que le agradaba y era un potencial amigo. Eso sería estúpido.

—Seguro —asintió— además, realmente me gustaría ver tus cuadros. Seguro son muy buenos —añadió.

Dean le sonrió, sacando de uno de los bolsillos su móvil. Cas hizo lo mismo, y ambos los intercambiaron, añadiéndose en los contactos.

—Entonces, ¿nos vemos luego, no? — Dean se levantó de la banca a duras penas, y Cas simplemente le sonrió, con la promesa en esa sonrisa de volver a verse pronto.

Para Dean fue suficiente.

Se despidió con un último saludo hecho con la mano que Cas regresó casi tímidamente.

—¿Con quién estabas? —preguntó Jo, curiosa.

—Con Cas. Es un escritor. —dijo con simpleza.

...

Aquel primer encuentro, para Cas fue casi irreal. Además del hecho de que nunca, _nunca_ le había sucedido algo parecido, resultó una sorpresa que alguien como Dean se mostrara curioso en alguien como él.

—¿Por qué últimamente sonríes tanto, eh, Cassie? —le había dicho su hermano Gabe, un par de días después.

Él sólo se había encogido de hombros, claro.

Hasta que las sonrisas fueron reemplazadas por un poco de impaciencia cuando pasó una semana entera y Dean no había llamado o al menos mandado un mensaje.

Cas sabía que estaba mal esperar demasiado. En especial cuando eran prácticamente desconocidos que apenas cruzaron un par de palabras.

Otra semana pasó, y fue cuando comenzó a hacerse la idea de que quizá nunca hablaría de nuevo con Dean.

Ahora se encontraba con Rachel, su hermana menor, viendo una película acerca de un hombre que era reclutado a la guerra de Vietnam. Casi pega un salto de susto al escuchar su móvil sonar, pues la película estaba en una escena emotiva donde el soldado le contaba a uno de sus compañeros acerca de su pareja y lo duro que había sido todo.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, a pesar de que sabe que se trata de Dean.

_ —Hey, Cas. Soy Dean, de la cafetería donde ponen música horrible que dan ganas de salir corriendo. _

Cas sonrió ante el comentario.

_ —Me preguntaba si te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos el sábado. Después podemos pasar a mi casa y ver los cuadros que querías. _

—Sería genial, ¿A qué hora está bien para ti?

_ —Creo que a eso de las cuatro estaría bien. Podemos vernos en el parque que está a un par de calles de la cafetería del otro día, ¿lo conoces, no? Cerca de ahí hacen buena comida. _

—Sí, lo conozco. Y me encantaría.

_ —Increíble. Entonces, te veo el sábado. _

—Así es.

Tras colgar, notó que Rachel había puesto pausa a la película, que no dejó de sonreír durante toda la llamada, y ahora su hermana lo miraba con una ceja en alto, con expresión curiosa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía lo que vendría.

—¿Quién era? ¿Tienes una cita? —en esta ocasión Rachel sonrió.

—¡No! —Cas sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaron a arder automáticamente. Rachel rió.

—¿Era ese artista que conociste en el café cuando escapaste de nosotros?

—Sí, así es, pero... Sólo iremos a almorzar y después me mostrará sus cuadros.

—Castiel, eso suena a una cita. —Rachel tarareó, volviendo a poner en marcha la película.

Cas frunció el ceño, todavía con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.

—Como sea... No lo creo —murmuró.

...

El sábado resultó llegar con rapidez, y ambos aprendieron un un par de cosas acerca del otro durante aquel almuerzo, en un pequeño local familiar bastante famoso donde preparaban las mejores hamburguesas de la ciudad.

Dean descubrió que, tal y como creía, Cas era un universitario aplicado en sus estudios. Excelente en todas sus clases. Cas tenía ventitrés, y dentro de un año, una vez que terminara la carrera de Letras y Humanidades, iría a una ciudad más grande como San Francisco o Nueva York en busca de una editorial que lo publicara. En lo que se había equivocado era en sus gustos musicales. Cas no era tan fanático de la música clásica, sólo la escuchaba cuando deseaba relajarse. Eso resultó un alivio para Dean. Lo más curioso fue conocer el nombre de sus hermanos. La mayoría, nombres de ángeles.

Dean había tardado dos semanas en decidir si estaba bien invitar a almorzar a Cas o no. Le sonaba demasiado a los planes que solía hacer cuando quería _conseguir_ a una chica. La diferencia era que que Castiel _no_ era una.  

Hasta que se convenció de que un almuerzo era algo normal a proponer cuando querías que alguien agradable fuese tu amigo. No se había arrepentido, ya que la pasaron bien durante el amuerzo.

Por su parte Cas aprendió que, para ser un artista, Dean tenía gustos bastante peculiares. Le gustaba el rock clásico y los coches. Dean conducía un Chevy Impala del 67 que era su cosa favorita en el mundo, según éste había dicho.

También era sólo un año mayor que él, y había dejado de estudiar en bachillerato para ayudar a su hermano a pagar la escuela de Leyes, algo que le resultó bastante admirable. Por la mañana o el mediodía, dependiendo, trabajaba con su tío Bobby en un taller de coches, mientras que por las tardes, o las noches, la mayoría del tiempo, se dedicaba a pintar o dibujar.

Entonces llegó el momento de ir a casa de Dean, y a Cas le atacó una ola de nerviosismo, puesto que si Rachel estaba en lo correcto y aquello había sido una cita, el ir a casa de alguien casi siempre implicaba mucho más que ver.

No obstante, para su alivio (o quizá no tanto, admitiría muy, muy en el fondo),  estaban ahí exclusivamente para lo que Dean prometió. Al escuchar su voz, esos pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza.

—Las tengo en otra habitación porque si trabajo en cualquier parte, algunas visitas son algo, uh, entrometidas. Serás el primero que vea esto, después de Jo. Y tal vez Sam —Dean abrió la puerta de la última habitación del pasillo, dejándole el paso libre.

Una vez dentro, sólo vio aproximadamente unos diez lienzos, cada uno cubierto con una manta blanca. La habitación olía a pinturas y materiales.

Dean entró también, y le sacó de encima la manta a cuatro de los lienzos.

Entonces Cas quedó boquiabierto.

Las pinturas de Dean eran increíbles. Totalmente asombrosas. Cas era de la clase de personas que disfrutaba yendo a museos de artes, pero jamás nunca una pintura había logrado hacerle sentir algo tan penetrante. Reflejaban a la perfección el sentimiento que probablemente Dean sentía mientras las pintaba.

Los cuatro cuadros eran diferentes. Uno bastante alegre, no por los colores utilizados, sino por los trazos y la esencia. Otro le causó un escalofrío con sólo observarlo.

—¿Tan mal están que te has quedado sin habla? —Dean bromeó, sin embargo Cas notó su voz un poco insegura.

—¡Claro que no! Son... Son fantásticas, Dean. Te has vuelto mi pintor favorito. —le sonrió con sinceridad, mirándolo justo a los ojos.

El sol empezaba a ponerse y la habitación pronto quedaría a oscuras. Los útlimos rayos de luz se filtraban por la única ventana del cuarto, con el viento haciendo ondear la cortina. Apenas alcanzaban a iluminar el rostro de Dean, resaltando los enormes ojos verdes que tenía.

—Me alegra oír eso, pero no creo que sea para tanto —bromeó, moviéndose para volver a colocar las mantas sobre los lienzos.

—¿Bromeas? Hablo enserio.

—En ese caso, ya quiero leer tus historias. —Dean se dirigió a la puerta, con Cas siguiéndole por detrás.

—Luego. —murmuró.

...

Resultó que hacerse amigo de Cas fue más fácil de lo que creyó en un principio. Congeniaban bastante bien a pesar de tener gustos diferentes.  Como cuando Dean se enteró de que Cas no había visto nunca Star Wars ni El señor de los Anillos y casi se infarta. Entonces consiguió todo lo necesario: rentó todas las películas, compró palomitas, un par de cervezas y refrescos energetizantes para un maratón nocturno en su casa.

Hasta ese punto, todo fue bien. Cas no entendió algunas cosas referentes a la trama y Dean tuvo que responder cada pregunta. Primero lo miraba con diversión, burlándose por ser tan listillo pero no comprender bien las películas. Después se volvió un poco más irritante.

Al final Cas terminó quedándose dormido.

Pero no dormido sobre su lado del sofá, oh, no. Sino sobre Dean. Primero simplemente había caído recargado sobre su hombro. 'Genial. Eso parece cliché de los libros románticos que Sam lee', había pensado. Luego Cas se movió un poco entre sueños y de algún modo fue recorriéndose hasta quedar sobre sus piernas.

Y Dean no podía más. Tenía un jodido límite. Y lo sobrepasó en ese instante, porque si el día que conoció a Cas le había invadido el deseo de dibujarle, entonces eso se multiplicó por un centenar más. Lo peor fue que entre la confusión, sentir al otro tan cerca, y el sueño, él también se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Sam entró con una copia de la llave que él guardaba, y los encontró de esa manera. Dean tuvo que convencerlo que estaban muy, muy ebrios y no notaron nada. Su hermano no le creyó.

Hacía ya un mes y algo de aquello.

Dean en la actualidad estaba seguro de algo.

La fijación que tenía con Cas no era normal y empezaba a asustarle. Él sólo sentía tal necesidad de pintar algo (en este caso, alguien) cuando el sentimiento era lo suficientemente. Pocas veces sucedió algo similar en el pasado.

Aquel día, estaba decidido a finalmente deshacerse de la sensación. Determinante, una vez terminó el trabajo en el garge de Bobby, se descargó en un lienzo vacío. Pintaría lo que sentía sin tener que colocar también a Cas.

Pintó durante tres horas, usando bastante azul. Claro, marino, turquesa, rey, zafiro, cerúleo. Muchos tonos de azul. Resultó ser un cuadro abstracto, sin nnguna forma en específico. Estaba satisfecho, pues se sentía un poco mejor.

Y aún así, aquella noche, soñó en azul. No con cualquier tono de azul, sino con ese azul, ese que estaba en esos ojos.

Fue error suyo dejar especialmente ese cuadro a la vista. Al día siguiente tocaron el timbre cuando todavía dormía. Torpemente se levantó de la cama, con vagos recuerdos de su sueño, y al preguntar quién llama y escuchar la voz de Jo, abre sin molestarse en cambiar de ropa u ordenar un poco.

Dean se encontraba tallándose los ojos para despejarse un poco cuando ve el rostro de Jo, asombrado, como si acabara de ver pasar un fantasma. Su amiga ni siquiera ha dicho nada, no ha saludado, sólo se ha quedado mirando a ese punto y Dean tarda en comprender de qué se trata.

El jodido cuadro de mierda.

Se apresura a tomarlo y llevarlo dentro con los demás lienzos. Por esa razón guardaba sus pinturas en la habitación. Ahora Jo le mira con una ceja arqueada, claramente pidiendo una explicación.

—Lo he hecho anoche. —murmuró, de malas.

—¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¡Está genial, Dean! —Jo comienza a caminar por la sala, moviendo los brazos con exageración mientras habla—. Nunca había visto que pintaras algo así. Es decir... Es... Tan... Cálido...

Jo se calló un momento, pensando, y Dean suspiró. Necesitaba un trago en ese mismo momento.

—¿Estás enamorado o algo, Dean? —Jo sonríe, medio bromeando, medio enserio—. ¿Es tu enamoramiento gay por ese escritor, verdad? —intentó.

Y Dean se ahoga. No sabe con qué, pero lo hace, y Jo ríe.

—¡Ni de coña! No tengo tiempo para eso —escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de alguien más le resultó incluso más aterrador que simplemente pensar en la vaga posibilidad.

Y las mejillas se le ponen coloradas.

—Te conozco desde que llevamos pañales. Anda, no seas así, hombre. Que eres Dean Winchester, joder —replicó, segura.

—A todo esto, ¿a qué has venido? —preguntó, ahora levemente irritado.

—Me he dejado la chaqueta el fin de semana pasado y la necesito —rodó los ojos, exasperada por el cambio de tema. Era cierto que Jo no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero acababa de despertar, que interrumpieran así y lo hicieran pensar en cosas que preferiría no considerar le fastidiaba.

—Bien, entonces recógela y fuera de aquí —gruñó.

Jo lo fulminó con la mirada. Yendo hacia uno de los percheros a paso apresurado, Dean pensó en que tal vez lo mejor sería disculparse. No quería que se molestara con él. Sabía que Jo sólo intentaba ayudar. Pero él no quería su ayuda. No con eso.

—Buena suerte. —murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta y cerrándola tras de sí.

Dean se talló los ojos, y soltó un suspiro. Estaba mal. Realmente mal.

...

Si bien no tenía demasiada experiencia en todos aquellos ámbitos, Cas casi podía decir con seguridad que Dean sentía algo por él. Él le correspondía, era claro. No creía en los amores a primera vista, normalmente le parecían un poco absurdos. Sin embargo desde aquel día en la cafetería, al ver las manos de Dean, moviéndose con agilidad en el cuaderno, la manera en la que parecía desconectarse del resto del mundo, o al notar las miradas furtivas que le daba de vez en cuando, supo que aquel chico era especial. El problema era que Dean le daba señales contradictorias. A veces daba un paso más allá, una mirada más larga de lo normal, un roce de manos. Y cuando Cas hacía ademán de que estaba bien, cuando intentaba algo más, Dean retrocedía lo que había avanzado, como si la idea le asustara.

No entendía, ¿Qué estaba mal? ¿No aceptaba que también le gustaban los chicos? ¿pensaba que su hermano le daría la espalda?  Él no coincidía tan amenudo con Sam, pero era un chico listo y no lo imaginaba oponiéndose a algo así. _¿Entonces qué era?_

Se dirigía al bar de Ellen, la madre de Jo, que también era como una madre para el mismo Dean. Estaba dispuesto a encontrar a Dean para preguntarle si estaba libre en un rato. Entonces podrían aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. No soportaba los silencios en los que parecía que estaban a punto de besarse y terminaba siendo distinto.

Al entrar, sólo vio a Jo, limpiando la barra con un trapo húmedo. Era temprano, apenas pasaban las nueve de la noche, por lo que no había realmente mucha gente en el local.

—Hey, Jo —la saludó, con una sonrisa— ¿has visto a Dean? No coge el teléfono y hace un par de días ya que no le veo.

Para su sorpresa, Jo frunció el ceño. Dejó el trapo de lado, y miró a Cas con lo que parecía un gesto de compasión. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Mira, Dean es un idiota, ¿sí? Está insoportable estos días —fue su única explicación. Una alarma dentro de Cas se encendió. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, preocupado. Jo apretó los labios, como si no supiera si contestarle sería lo mejor. Después de unos cuantos segundos más, la chica suspiró y señaló con la cabeza a una esquina apenas iluminada del lugar, donde no había mesas ni sillas.

Sintió como si le apuñalaran por la espalda. Una muchacha con el cabello castaño, casi negro, besaba a Dean con desesperación, y éste le correspondía con el mismo fervor, con una mano acariciando su cintura y parte de la espalda, y la otra en el cabello.

Cuando se separaron, quizá de milagro, Dean pareció verlo de reojo. Abrió los ojos como platos, de un verde intenso, y empujó a la chica con cuidado hacia un lado. Se dirigió hacia él, con una sonrisa, levantando la mano en forma de saludo.

—¡Eh, Cas, hombre, no me esperaba verte aquí! —cuando Dean comenzó a caminar hacia él, notó que iba ebrio. Se tambaleaba al caminar, casi tumbando una silla en el proceso, apenas deteniéndose a tiempo para no resbalar. Jo por su parte lo miraba reprobatoriamente, negando con la cabeza, antes de ir a atender una mesa.  

Dean no tenía derecho a jugar de esa forma con él. No podía hacerle creer que podría haber algo entre ellos cuando no era así. Pero tampoco eran más que amigos, y se suponía que los amigos debían de apoyarse en situaciones así. No era común ver a Dean ebrio, ni siquiera en las reuniones con amigos, y algo debía de andar mal. Así que, por más que sintiera el cuerpo y la respiración pesada, debía de hacer lo que los amigos hacían. Mordiéndose la lengua para callar lo que en realidad quería decir, lo enfrentó.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? No puedes conducir así a casa. Dame tus llaves. Lo haré yo.  —Dean no puso pegas. Le extendió las llaves del coche, algo que en otras circunstancias habría sido increíble. Dean no le prestaba su coche a nadie. Dejándose guiar docilmente, hicieron su camino a donde el coche estaba aparcado. Antes de meterse en el asiento del conductor, Cas alcanzó a ver a la chica con la que estaba Dean saliendo también, con una expresión decepcionada en el rostro. Tenía los ojos azules. Como, realmente muy azules. Un azul que se parecía bastante al de sus propios ojos.

Una sospecha le pasó fugazmente por la cabeza. Suspirando, llevó a Dean a su hogar. Ya hablarían luego. En ese momento había otras prioridades.

...

Dean despertó con la sensación de que había ido corriendo a Seattle y regresado. Lo cual estando en Kansas era una distancia considerable. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior. Recordaba a la chica de ojos azules, recordaba besarla ansiosamente imaginando que se trataba de Cas. Recordaba a éste, mirándolo todo con ojos estupefactos y llevándolo a casa, aún después del tremendo error que cometió. _No,_ no, no. Así no era como quería que las cosas salieran.

Inquieto y cansado, se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a buscar píldoras para el dolor de cabeza. Hasta que nota un bulto irregular en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, no imaginó que podía tener compañía. Cas dormía, reclinado incómodamente de tal manera que al despertar seguramente le dolerá el cuello o la cintura. Dean se mordió los labios, sintiéndose horriblemente culpable. Era su culpa que estuviera sucediendo aquello.

No pudo evitar fijarse en el acompasado ritmo de su respiración, en sus labios entreabiertos y las pestañas levemente rizadas. Al llegar a sus pies, rió suavemente. Llevaba calcetines impares, como casi siempre. Cas era así. Cuando colocó sus manos en el cabello del otro, acariciándolo, sin haberse podido contener, olvidó a qué iba realmente. Por un momento el dolor de cabeza quedó en el fondo de su mente, como algo sin tanta importancia.

Reprimió un suspiro. El tacto del cabello de Cas se sentía tan bien.

Hasta que se removió un poco, Dean retiró la mano.

Volvió a su tarea de buscar las píldoras, y una vez las encontró y las hubo tomado, se dirigió a la cocina a hacer desayuno para ambos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Cas después de haberse preocupado en llevarle a casa aunque él estuviera comportándose como un imbécil de lo peor.

Preparó panqueques acompañados con tocino y un par de tostadas con mermelada. Cuando servía una ración para sí mismo, Cas entró a la cocina. Parecía no haberse desperado hacía mucho. A Dean no le pasó desapercibido que evitaba mirarle mucho a los ojos. Y aunque de nuevo la culpa se sintió como una punzada en el pecho, rogó para que Cas no hablara del asunto. Al menos todavía no. No se sentía listo para enfrentarlo.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué tal estás? —tenía el ceño fruncido, como la expresión de aquel que intenta recordar algo y no da con la respuesta. Hubiera sonreído si la situación fuera otra, pues por un instante, le recordó al chico sentado en la cafetería que estaba absorto en su propio mundo, probablemente buscando las palabras adecuadas que conectaran una frase con la otra. Ahora, sin embargo, era por una causa distinta.

—Mejor. ¿Te sirvo?

Cas asintió, aún dispuesto a no mirar a Dean directo a los ojos si no era necesario.

Comieron en un silencio poco habitual. Era normal que bromearan sobre cualquier cosa o comentaran hasta lo más cotidiano. Mientras tanto, Dean no hacía más que preguntarse por qué siempre arruinaba todo. _No es del todo mi culpa_ , intentó recordarse, inútilmente. Aquel incendio de cuando era niño lo era. Y también su padre por dejarse hundir en el alcohol, maldiciendo al viento culpando a un demonio invisible por todas sus desgracias.

Cada vez que lo recordaba le daban escalofríos. Había sucedido cuando él tenía cinco años y Sam apenas seis meses. A pesar del tiempo, seguía recordando el olor a humo y carne quemada, la de su madre.

—Dean... Dime algo, tú... ¿Tú aceptas que te atraen también los chicos? —preguntó Cas, devolviéndolo a la realidad, en su cocina.

Dean adoptó una expresión divertida, casi media sonrisa.

—Eso fue cosa del instituto, amigo. Claro que sí, es sólo... —no supo cómo explicarlo—. No es eso. Tampoco quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿sí?—titubeó, con una risa nerviosa. 

Sabía que ya no podía huir de esa conversación. Sólo quedaba posponerla.

Cas suspiró, pero terminó asintiendo, intentando ser comprensivo.

Estaba jodido. Estaba jodido y completamente enamorado de Cas.

...

Dean sabía que Cas había colocado una barrera entre ellos después de aquello, por más que tratara de disimularlo.

—Ya, al menos ahora lo aceptas —gruñó Jo. Seguía algo enfadada con él después de echarla de su casa, mas no lo suficiente como para ignorarlo. Leagradecía, pues necesitaba charlarlo con alguien.

—Y ahora lo he echado a perder todo, esto apesta.

Se quejaba de tal forma sólo porque ya llevaba un par de copas de más y sólo así tenía más soltura al hablar. No era precisamente bueno hablando sobre sus sentimientos y esa clase de cosas. Por eso pintaba.

Eso último lo hizo incorporarse rápidamente. Claro. La pintura.

—...al menos explicarle por qué reaccionaste así  —en algún punto había dejado de escucharla, pero eso

—Tengo que irme —murmuró, con el corazón latiéndole a prisa.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Te estrellarás!

—Tengo que darle _la pintura_ a Cas. Así entenderá. ¡Nos vemos! —Jo lo miró como si acabara de decirle que un elefante rosado estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero Dean la ignoró. Ya había tomado sus llaves y caminaba hacia la salida.

En el último momento, Jo le esbozó una sonrisa que decía claramente _buena suerte._

Sin perder más tiempo, salió disparado, conduciendo primero hacia su casa, que no estaba tan lejos de donde Ellen. No tardó si cinco minutos en ir a por ello. Lo colocó en el asiento del copiloto, cubierto cuidadosamente con una manta para que no se dañara.

El departamento de Cas era otro cuento, pero lo principal era que sabía dónde vivía. Estaba cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba, en una zona bastante segura y llena de árboles, cerca de un parque por el que a veces caminaba con Sam cuando éste tenía unos doce años. Había ido sólo un par de veces, alguna visita rápida cuando estaba de paso. Entre semana, Cas solía estar bastante ocupado con los trabajos o su escritura. Era una suerte que al menos sus padres le hubieran dejado una parte para mantenerse bien. Le daba la sensación de que un trabajo añadiría un peso demasiado grande. Apenas y tenía tiempo de esa manera.

El corazón le latía rápidamente, desbocado. Ya faltaba poco.

Cinco minutos.

Dean esperaba que Cas no estuviera dormido.

Dos minutos.

Se encontraba aparcando el coche, lo más cerca que le fue posible. Tomó el cuadro, y de repente todo el valor que había reunido parecía esfumarse de a poco. Las manos le sudaban. Pero ya estaba ahí, sería algo demasiado cobarde para su gusto el dar media vuelta. Y él no era un cobarde.

Subió las escaleras del edificio, hasta quedar en la puerta.

Tomó aire, con la sensación de que el par de tragos consumidos anteriormente ya no causaban el mismo efecto relajante. En cambio, estaba más alerta y espabilado que nunca.

Alargo el brazo, y tocó el timbre. Era hora de enfrentarlo todo.

...

—Gabriel, ya te he dicho que... —se cortó en seco al ver a Dean parado al otro lado de la puerta, con las mejillas algo rojas por el frío, que aún a mediados de marzo seguía siendo fresco por las noches.

Lo menos que esperaba era encontrarse con Dean. Su hermano acababa de irse hacía poco. Habían cenado juntos, y creyó que había regresado con cualquier tontería como excusa.

Algo inquieto, se movió para dejar pasar a Dean. Cerró la puerta, sintiendo el viento provocarle escalofríos.

Era cierto que evitaba un poco a Dean últimamente. No podían culparlo. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué debería de hacer, qué supondría lo mejor en el momento.

Dean se mordió el labio inferior, y Cas posó la vista por primera vez en el cuadro. ¿Qué sucedía?

—Ha sido una idea de última hora —comentó Dean, a modo de disculpa por presentarse sin previo aviso. Cas le sonrió tímidamente. Típico de Dean. Jamás se disculparía así de fácil. Al parecer, la sonrisa le alentó para seguir hablando—. Esto lo he pintado. Es para ti. —le extendió el cuadro, y Cas se quedó anonado.

A medida que convivían más y más, Dean le mostraba con relativa facilidad sus pinturas. Jamás le había regalado una. Y que el supiera, tampoco a otra persona.

Le quitó la manta, con cuidado, y dejó escapar un gemido, sorprendido. Sabía que las pinturas de Dean eran impresionantes, cada una de ellas a su manera. A veces abstractas, otras, cualquier cosa que le inspiraba algún sentimiento. Esa, sin embargo, era diferente. Pintada en muchos tonos de azul, llamaba la atención desde un primer momento. Cas no era ningún experto en pintura, por lo que no podía decir con seguridad si era completamente abstracta. A primera vista, lo parecía. Deteniéndose a mirarla de un ángulo, se podía distinguir una especie de paisaje.

Lo pricipal, lo que más le llamó la atención, era que desprendía un aire cálido, distinto al de sus otras obras. Levantó la vista hacia Dean, manteniendo la mirada por más de dos segundos por primera vez en un tiempo. Le sonrió.

—No sé qué decir. Es muy bello, Dean. Increíble. Tienes tanto talento... —murmuró, con sinceridad.

Dean le miró, con los labios entreabiertos y ojos los brillantes. Una mirada que decía tanto como la misma pintura. Cas creyó comprender algo. Entonces Dean agachó la cabeza un poco, rascándose la nuca, como si pensara qué agregar. Se había ruborizado bastante. Y eso sólo confirmó sus sospechas.

De pronto olvidó los últimos acontecimientos. Se convenció de que lo importante era eso, el presente, con Dean ruborizado, obsequiándole un cuadro, apareciendo en su departamento cerca de las diez cuando tenía clase al día siguiente. Se acercó experimentalmente, observando la reacción de Dean, que levantó la vista, manteniéndole la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Miró la pintura una vez más, sonriendo, antes de ponerla en un lugar seguro.

En esa ocasión, fue Dean quien se acercó. Y lo besó.

Tierna, suavemente al principio, con más fervor a medida que pasaban los segundos. Dean movía los labios agilmente, sabiendo lo que hacía. Tenía una mano en su mentó, y la otra en la nuca, sosteniéndole, como si teminera que se alejara.

Se había imaginado millones de veces como se sentiría tener los labios de Dean presionados contra los suyos, y al parecer no había estado ni cerca. Era mucho mejor hacerlo a imaginarlo.

Tuvieron que separarse, con pesar, al cabo de un rato. Dean soltó un gemido de satisfacción y Cas todavía no se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

—¿Y eso? —se atrevió a preguntar, no del todo seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

—Quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo —admitió.

—¿Entonces por qué...? —no terminó la frase. Dean entendía a qué se refería.

—Tenía ojos parecidos —murmuró, avergonzado—. Estaba asustado. Me di cuenta de que te quería enserio y no supe qué hacer.

—Creí que era obvio que me sentía de la misma manera. Entonces, ¿por qué te resultó tan difícil?

—Ya lo sé, Cas. Pero crecí viendo a mi padre consumirse en el alcohol después de que mi madre muriera en el incendio. Su matrimonio nunca fue el mejor, pero quedó devastado. Se metía en peleas absurdas, y una de esas ocasiones su contrincante cayó mal al suelo. Se golpeó en la nuca y murió.

—¿Dónde está tu padre ahora?

—En la cárcel. ¿Dónde más? —Dean rió sarcásticamente, diciendo aquello casi con vergüenza.

Así que por eso era él quien se encargaba de Sam.

Cas se dio cuenta entonces de la gravedad de aquello, del peso que Dean traía encima. Sabía que su madre había muerto, y de su padre jamás había conocido la versión oficial hasta entonces. Significaba mucho que Dean le contara aquello. La familia era un tema delicado y ahí estaba, explicándole.

No solía dar muchos abrazos. Pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era envolver en uno a Dean, así que se acercó. Dean se dejó abrazar. Al cabo de un rato volvió a murmurar.

—No quería terminar como él, ¿entiendes? Por eso intento mantenerme sobrio. Esa noche no lo estaba, y al día siguiente, al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho, me sentí fatal. Y aún más después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, al traerme a casa. —su voz parecía salir con esfuerzo.

Cas negó con la cabeza, separándose de él.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. Lo hemos aclarado, ¿o no? Es lo que importa. Olvida lo que pasó. Tampoco eres como tu padre. Eres una gran persona Dean.

—¿Tú crees?

—Por supuesto.

Dean pareció dudar un momento, pero después asintió, y su rostro adquirió una expresión mucho más relajada, la que solía llevar la mayoría del tiempo cuando estaba de buen humor o tranquilo.

—Ya, bueno, bastante sentimentalismo, ¿no? —frunció un poco el ceño, haciendo una mueca.

Cas resopló, y lo besó.

...

La rutina era relativamente buena. Cas salía de clases a la hora que Dean terminaba en el garge de Bobby. Almorzaban juntos y el fin de semana podían, o bien salir a dar una vuelta, solos o con los amigos, o se quedaban en casa de alguno de los dos, viendo una película en el sillón o simplemente estando juntos.

Dean encontraba más inspiración para sus cuadros que nunca. Pintaba todos los días, terminando un cuadro tras otro, y ya había varios de Cas entre ellos. Varias de sus obras interesaron a un par de personas y terminó vendiéndolas a un excelente precio. Le dolía desprenderse de sus pinturas. Pero necesitaba el dinero y no pudo rechazar la oferta.

Lo único que le preocupaba, era que Cas estaba a punto de terminar su carrera y no habían hablado de qué sucedería después.

Dean se ponía nervioso al pensar que éste quizá tenía planeado irse sin más.

Era un buen día de julio; soleado, pero sin llegar a hacer demasiado calor.

Hacía un rato que había terminado de trabajar y se encontraba terminando una pintura mientras esperaba a Cas para el almuerzo. Le daba los últimos retoques mientras sonaba la radio en su estación favorita, cuando la puerta se abrió. No se molestó en voltear; sabía que era Cas. Era el único además de Sam que tenía una copia de su llave.

—Woah. ¿Es para ese empresario que quiere adornar con algo su despacho?

Dean asintió, limpiándose las manos llenas de pintura con un trapo húmedo, y se acercó a Cas para saludarlo con un breve beso en los labios.

—¿Qué has traído de almorzar?

—Sándwiches. Todo lo demás estaba agotado. He salido algo tarde, un maestro me hacía un par de correciones en un trabajo —suspiró.

—Lo noté, ¿ningún inconveniente más?

Cas negó.

—Pero estoy hambriento.

Cuando se sentaron a almorzar Dean volvió a pensar en el futuro. Cas tenía menos tiempo que antes. Los trabajos finales le mantenían ocupado durante largos periodos de horas y dormía menos. Se veía más cansado.

Y aunque hablaban de cosas como el cliente que le exigió a Dean la reparación gratis de su auto, o las clases de Cas, el tema siguió rondándole la mente, persistente. Cuando terminaron de almorzar y fueron al sofá para descansar un rato, Dean finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—Eh, Cas... ¿Qué harás cuando termines la carrera? Falta muy poco.

Intentaba que no se notara su preocupación, pero Dean sabía que probablemente Cas ya lo había notado. Wonderwall, de Oasis, comenzó a sonar en la radio.

—Antes pensaba en una de las grandes ciudades... Pero ya no es así, ¿sabes? Se me dificulta más escribir cuando no estás alrededor —se encogió de hombros, sonriendo, como si no tuviera más remedio—. Además puedo enviar el manuscrito por correo desde aquí. La tecnología hoy en día es asombrosa.

 

_ I don't believe that anybody _

_Feels the way I do_

_About you now_

—¿Estás seguro? No quisiera que perdieras tu gran oportunidad.

—No. La estaría perdiendo si no me quedara. Es decir, si me publican tendré que hacer un viaje o dos, pero volvería aquí.

Dean dudó si decir lo siguiente.

—Cuando termines la carrera podríamos comprar una casa o departamento propio.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —inquirió.

Dean sabía por qué Cas dudaba. No era la clase de personas que tomara decisiones así, menos relacionadas con un compromiso tan grande como el vivir junto a alguien más. Pero asintió.

_There are many things_

_That I_

_Would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

__

—Sería más fácil, ¿no crees? Siempre estamos yendo de un lado a otro.

Cas le dirigió una sonrisa brillante, asintiendo e inclinándose para darle un beso que selló la promesa de aquel futuro.

_You're gonna be the one_

_That saves me_

—Casi lo olvido. Te traje algo. —dijo Cas, después de un rato, levantándose y sacando de su mochila un engargolado.

Dean lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Ya lo verás.

 

Cas se lo extendió y Dean pensó un momento. _¿Podría ser...?_ El muy idiota desde que se conocieron prometió enseñarle alguno de sus trabajos y nunca lo había hecho. _¿Entonces era...?_

Lo abrió en la primera hoja, con cuidado. _“Pintado de Azul”_ , decía el título, y en la parte inferior su nombre. “Castiel J. Novak.”

A Dean le latía más rápido el corazón.

La segunda hoja sólo decía _“A Dean”_. Contuvo la respiración unos segundos y fue hacia la siguiente página, que comenzaba con el título del primer capítulo. “El frío de diciembre”. No siguió leyendo. Sabía lo que era. En ese momento sólo queria abalanzarse sobre Cas.

—Esto... ¿Esto es...?

Cas le sonrió y asintió.

—Lo terminé anoche, después de meses de trabajo. Es la primera copia impresa que hice. Y es para ti.

Dean no se contuvo más tiempo, colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Cas y le plantó un buen y largo beso, mordisqueándole levemente el labio inferior, incapaz de decir palabra.

—Lo comenzaré a leer hoy mismo, lo prometo —susurró, aún contra sus labios.

Cas lo abrazó, recorriéndole la espalda con las manos.

—Lo mandaré a una editorial en cuando termine la universidad.

Dean estaba que gritaba de felicidad, con un sentimiento de orgullo inundándole el pecho.

**  
**  


**...Un par de años después...**

Las editoriales habían aceptado el libro de Cas más rápido de lo que se tenía previsto. Él esperaba que fuera una de las más pequeñas que respondiera, y para su sorpresa, lo hicieron las grandes. Pintado de Azul se convirtió en un Best Seller a nivel nacional, siendo popular entre el público adolescente o entre adultos jóvenes.

El par de viajes a los que Cas creía que iría se convirtieron en una docena, llevándose a Dean consigo en cada ocasión, quien ya tenía gran parte de sus pinturas en museos de arte reconocidos.

Dean había leído el libro de Cas cientos de veces y en cada ocasión le gustaba más que la anterior. Era la historia de un pintor. Su historia. Romance incluído.

Con anterioridad decía que no le gustaban las historias de romance. Pero las palabras de Cas eran diferentes. Estas podían describir a la perfección todo lo que él no era capaz, cosas que le hubiera gustado decir y nunca dijo porque no encontraba la manera.

Mientras que sus cuadros transmitían todo lo que sentía. Sin necesidad de una sola palabra.

Se complementaban a la perfección.

_—Hold me close, and tell me how you feel... Tell me love is real..._ —tarareaba, mientras terminaba de hacer el nudo de su corbata.

Tenían una presentación juntos en un par de minutos.

Dean observó a través del espejo de su habitación que Cas también intentaba hacer el nudo, sin éxito. Sonrió, acercándose para ayudarlo.

_—Words of love, you whisper, soft and true... Darling I love you_ —siguió cantando, acercándose a la oreja de Cas una vez que la corbata estuvo lista. Porque era pésimo tratando de exponer sus propias palabras—. Let me hear you say, the words I long to hear... —le besó la mejilla, pasándose después al cuello.

Cas rió.

 

—Debemos irnos. Se nos hace tarde.

Lo sucedido entre ellos nunca moriría. Permanecería en el tiempo, insistente, grabada en las pinturas de Dean, y las palabras en los libros de Cas.

 

Una historia que merecía la pena contar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es participante en el concurso Destiel Fest si deseas que gane vota en http://on.fb.me/1NJRDlM


End file.
